


loona chatfic

by ali_ce



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_ce/pseuds/ali_ce
Summary: namesheejin- furryhyunjin- breadhaseul- momseulyeojin- beanvivi- cyborgkim lip- girl crushjinsoul- fishchoerry- yerimyves- soybeanchuu- gaygo won- cruncholiva hye- angsty teen





	1. Chapter 1

girl crush: so who would u gays date???

girl crush: id date haseul

girl crush: ahh!!! that was a typo,, I meant jinsoul

angsty teen: sure, let's go with that.... besides that i'd date chaewon

fish: im still gonna say lip, even though she's cheating on me

furry: id date hyunjin

bread: id date bread

furry: wow i feel betrayed

gay: i mean,,, isn't it obvious... i'd date sooyoung

soybean: ig i'd date jiwoo

gay: u guess?????

bean: i'd date myself lol

yerim: id probably date lip tbh???

cyborg: sooyoung??

crunch: hi, i love a girl named hyejoo

momseul: none of u

girl crush: wow the lip love triangle

gay: wow, were p gay

soybean: u think??

fish: hey lip

girl crush: ?? 

fish: i love u bitch, i ain't gonna stop loving u BITCH

girl crush: thx bby <3

fish: wow lip ur making me blush

bean: O-O

momseul: can you two (2) get a room?


	2. Chapter 2

momseul started the conversation

momseul: hey gays

bean: hey mom uwu

girl crush: hey mommy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

momseul: lip stfu there's children

gay: lip,, that's pretty gay

girl crush: like u lol

soybean: ur not lying, chuu's p gay

crunch: oml

cyborg: wait

cyborg: are haseul and lip dating

furry: wait....

bread: o wow

bean: CONGRATS MOM!!!!!!!

fish: lip i thought we where dating

fish: lipsoul??????

yerim: wow lip,, u hurt jinsoul's feelings

angsty teen: i always had the feeling lip had a side hoe 😔

furry: press f to pay respects 

furry: f

bean: f

angsty teen: f

yerim: f

gay: f

soybean: f

bread: f

cyborg: f

fish: f

crunch: f


	3. Chapter 3

bean: fLY lIkE a BuTTeRFlY 

crunch: wInGs WiNgs

momseul: can yall,, shut the fuck up??

bean: IM???

bean: IM CALLING 911, UR BULLYING ME

yerim: hhh 

soybean: skks haseul how can u come back??

momseul: good question sooyoung, imma come back like a boomerang

bread: i legit just vomited

furry: tmi hyunjin...

bread: COME @ ME BRUH

girl crush: we all know whos gonna win...

bread: lip

bread: i stg

gay: oml plz dont fite

angsty teen: no jiwoo, let them fight, i wanna see where it goes

cyborg: haseul,, starting fights?? 

momseul: oml vivi, u too????

fish: i leave 4 5 min and ur all fighting

fish: of course i miss out on all that HOT tea

momseul: please never use numbers as letters again

momseul: im already loosing braincells

bean: wait,,,, haseul...

momseul: what??

bean: u have braincells????

momseul: yeojin,,, i will legit strangle you

gay: HASEUL

gay: VIOLENCE ISNT THE ANSWER T T

angsty teen: jiwoo,, stop being so nice >:((

soybean: this chat is a mess i stg

crunch: well um,,, imma go now

cyborg: same

girl crush: bye hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i died, I'll try to update more i promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really anything that has to do with the story tbh
> 
> kinda just chuuves cause we love chuuves in this houss

PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN @SOYBEAN & @GAY

gay: ik this is awkward,, but hhh ig we have to talk about it

soybean: what???

soybean: oh fuck

gay: oml sooyoung,, u have the memory of a fish

soybean: fuck off

gay: wow okay

gay: so u want to break up???

soybean: oh,, i remember

gay: good sooyoung

soybean: sooooo

gay: so???

soybean: idk

gay: so,, jungeun knows that we're dating

soybean: oof

gay: u respond with oof??? 

gay: so??? should we keep dating or break up?? cause i dont want a huge scandal

soybean: why do u give a fuck lol?? 

soybean: let people think what they want to think

gay: oml SOOYOUNG!!! this is a BIG deal

gay: we're practically risking our reputations!!!!!!!

soybean: jiwoo,, just breathe

soybean: u know jungeun doesnt really know

soybean: she just said it as a jokr cause stan twt

soybean: and i just went along with it

gay: IM SO FUCKING MAD

gay: hdhdhfhhf

gay: she lied to me???

gay: then u went along with this

soybean: more like she joked around with you

soybean: but u do u lol

gay: yall have 0 braincells i swear


End file.
